


Каждый дракон делает счастливее одного Дерека Хейла

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Hunter Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Дракон, - повторил Стайлз, словно пробуя слово на вкус. – Ебаный дракон!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый дракон делает счастливее одного Дерека Хейла

**Author's Note:**

> Просто эпизод из жизни повзрослевших Дерека и Стайлза. Дерек и Стайлз выглядят так: https://pp.vk.me/c624022/v624022119/e5e1/qT8j6U8BvO8.jpg

\- И что это было? – спросил Стайлз, скептично оглядывая рваные раны, покрывающие торс, грудь и даже шею Дерека. – Почему не затягиваются?

Футболка на Дереке была порвана, а из порезов, не останавливаясь, тонкими струйками стекала кровь. Стекала она так довольно давно, решил Стайлз, отмечая ставшие почти до колен бурыми джинсы. 

\- Дракон, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Дерек и пошатнулся, заваливаясь в бок и опираясь измазанной в крови рукой на светлые обои стайзловой квартиры. 

\- Дракон, - повторил Стайлз, словно пробуя слово на вкус. – Ебаный дракон! – почти завопил он спустя секунду, без церемоний хватая Дерека поперек туловища и таща за собой в кухню. Безвольное, явно не слушающееся Дерека тело с глухим стоном упало на стул, и он откинул голову на спинку, судорожно выдыхая. 

\- Не жди, что я буду тебя жалеть, ты мне стены кровью измазал. _Опять_ , - фыркнул Стайлз, и тут же переключился на другую тему, - чертов дракон, - неверующе пробормотал он, мотая головой. 

\- Просто… вылечи меня, - прохрипел Дерек. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что я больше не связываюсь со всей этой сверхъестественной мутью. Почему ты продолжаешь приползать именно ко мне? – риторически вопросил Стайлз, возводя глаза к потоку и обращаясь, судя по всему, именно к нему.

Он вздохнул, потряс правой рукой, закусил губу и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, вжал ладонь в рану, придерживая Дерека за влажную спину. 

\- Потому что тебе это нравится, - усмехнулся Дерек, когда кровь практически остановилась, а лицо перестало напоминать восковую маску. 

Стайлз скептически вскинул бровь и с силой шлепнул по еще не до конца закрывшейся ране. Дерек взрыкнул, глаза его на миг блеснули голубым, но в следующую же секунду оскал превратился в довольную улыбку. 

\- Ты мне больше нравился, когда был вечно хмурым волчарой без чувства юмора, - пробормотал Стайлз, зная наверняка, что Дерек его услышит. - Дин Винчестер, блин. Борец с нечистью.

Дерек вновь откинул голову на спинку стула, пристально наблюдая за сосредоточенным Стайлзом. От его руки по телу растекалось тепло: забиралось в раны, очищало отравленную кровь и разгоняло ее по телу, оставляя после мягкий жар, концентрирующийся внизу живота.

Стайлз раздраженно глянул на него, поправил плечом сползшие очки и переместил ладонь на шею. Годы почти не сказались на нем – только выражение лица стало чуточку серьезнее, лишь в редкие моменты – как сейчас – возвращалось что-то детское, уверенней движения и появились тонкие морщинки-лучики в уголках глаз. 

\- Господи, да прекрати пялиться, - буркнул Стайлз, отводя взгляд. 

\- Ты красивый, - улыбнулся Дерек.

\- А ты так явно взрослеешь в обратную сторону, - иронично хмыкнул Стайлз, морща нос.

\- Ты не изменился.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Ты один так считаешь. 

\- Вовсе нет, - мягко покачал головой Дерек, и Стайлз почувствовал, как ему на шею скользнула горячая рука. 

\- Стайлз, ты мог бы без каких-либо проблем просто прийти в любую стаю и тебя бы приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Но ты… 

\- Дерек, мне почти тридцать пять, и всю свою юность я строил из себя охотника на монстров, - перебил Стайлз, - половина моих друзей погибли, половина – остались сломанными на всю жизнь. А я, - он взмахнул свободной рукой, - я люблю жизнь! 

Дерек усмехнулся, обхватил Стайлза за шею крепче и потянул на себя. 

\- Я тебя сейчас поцелую, - сообщил он, глядя тому в глаза и стягивая очки. 

Стайлз сощурился, несколько раз потерянно моргая, и, сфокусировавшись на Дереке, широко и по-мальчишески улыбнулся. 

\- Мои речи все так же не оставляют тебя равнодушным? 

\- Руля по близости нет, а все стены ты здесь заставил кухонными шкафчиками, - пожал плечами Дерек и накрыл его губы своими.

Поцелуй вышел почти невинным – прикосновения губ и мимолетные касания языков, но Дерек почувствовал, как зачастило сердце Стайлза, так же, стоило признать, как и его собственное. Дерек переместил ладонь с шеи Стайлза на его щеку, чувствуя покалывание щетины и поглаживая большим пальцем едва ощутимый кружок родинки и отстранился. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, неосознанно облизывая влажные покрасневшие губы – Дерек завороженно проследил за мелькнувшим языком – и натянул очки. Легкая улыбка медленно перетекла в коварную усмешку, и Стайлз требовательно уставился на Дерека.

\- Ладно, расскажи мне о драконе, - словно само собой разумеющееся потребовал он. – Подумать только, да я до сих пор даже не знал, что они существуют! 

Дерек закусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Годы меняют многое, но что-то навсегда остается неизменным.


End file.
